Ipod Shuffle: Twilight
by warblinginthetardis
Summary: I've decided to do the Ipod shuffle challenge again! Most chapters will be Edward/Bella centered, but others will be in there. Songs will range everywhere from alt. to pop. Summary sucks by the way, so just read please! Oh, and review
1. Call it Karma

**An: 'Ello! For those who read my Degrassi Ipod story, this will be similar. Just you know, not. If that makes any sense at all...? No? Okay, well just read s'il vous plait. Oh, and I'm more familiar with these characters, so this one might be better just because it's easier.**

**Chapter song is Call It Karma by Silverstein**

Bella's POV

I could really blame my bad mood on the ever present rain, but I really knew it was just me. It was February and it was dark, which naturally didn't make me the happiest person alive. The only happy spots in my day were when Edward was with me. When he was with me, it didn't matter if I had to spend another day or another year here, just as long as I was with him, it was fine. Despite his ice cold skin, a fire always lit in my heart whenever I saw him, and it felt as if flames smoldered under my skin whenever he touched me. But I'd much rather me on fire than be without him.

"So Bella," I heard Jessica half shout behind my ear. I internally cringed, but I forced myself to stay with her and not run towards the parking lot to be with Edward. In his car. Yesterday we had gotten, ahem, carried away in there, so I was hoping for a repeat today.

"So, what do you think I should do?" I heard Jessica ask from behind me. We were out in the parking lot and I was looking for Edward, so needless to say I wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying. Well, in truth I would have tuned her out anyway.

I saw his Volvo in its regular spot, but he wasn't in the driver's side waiting like he normally would. No, today he was talking to someone. Quite heatedly, I may add. As soon as some people moved I could see who it was; Jacob Black, the guy who used to be my best friend. That was before Fate had intervened and split us apart with Edward coming back.

Trust me, I wouldn't -couldn't- trade Edward coming back for anything. But the falling about between me and Jacob had hurt.

"Edward, what's going on here?" I asked quietly when I stopped beside him.

"Jacob wants to talk to you. Do you want me to leave?" Even though it probably would have been better for all of us if I had asked him to go, I wasn't that selfless.

"No, I want you here," I told him. Jeesh, could I be a little bit more gooey? "So what do you want to talk about, Jacob," I asked before I dragged Edward into the car for a repeat of yesterday. I looked over at him, and his jaw was tight.

"Look Bella, I know that we haven't been close since you're leech here came back," he gestured towards Edward and my eyes narrowed. "But I really miss you. And I think that it would be better if we were together. Because I know that you were happy whenever you were with me" Okay that's it! I'm not putting up with any of this bull shit any more!

"Goodbye Jacob," I told him, shocking the hell out of both of them. "Yeah, I was happy with you, but I wasn't complete. I've moved on. Or back I guess, because I'm with Edward. But I wouldn't trade him for anything." I pulled my eyes off of Edward, even though it hurt to take my eyes off of his face as he smiled his brilliant smile at me. He was happy now, because I knew that he was always afraid that I would tire of him and go to Jacob. Yeah right.

"It was fun hanging out with you and thinking that someone other than Edward may care for me. But that's over now. I'm not mad and I really don't feel bad, as horrible as it may sound, because I know that you will move on."

"Why, because Fate or some shit like that wants that to happen?" he scoffed. I shook my head.

"Nope, I think it must be karma. Anyways, back to by epic monologue before you interrupted me; We may have had the possibility of being something more before, but that's over and now we both just have painful memories that will never leave. Well, I heard that the Change might make them difficult to remember, but that's beside the point." I had apparently gotten through to him, because his hard mask was gone.

"So you've really gotten past everything we've been through. And you're ready to move on to you're bloodsucking leech?" he asked brokenly. I nodded and leaned into Edward, who had put his arm around my waist without my knowing it.

"Starting with getting married to him," I said rashly. Both of them looked shocked at my statement.

"Wait, you're actually accepting my proposal?" Edward asked, stunned. I snorted.

"You didn't think I could say no forever, did you?" I threw my arms around his neck and held on tightly as I could and his hands went under my shirt onto the skin of my lower back. When I let go, I turned and noticed that Jacob had left sometime when I was blissfully unaware of anything except for Edward.

I could almost feel the page of my life that I was on turn onto the next beautifully unexpected page. And somehow, that didn't really bother me.

You are the fire, on my apartment floor  
>sixteen stories, i'd rather burn then fall<br>it isn't fate, that took us all by storm  
>it's just the turn of a card<p> 


	2. Baby Blue Eyes

**An: 'Ello loves! So, this story is kind of new so I'd really like some feedback if you'd like to take the time to review. And, yes I know the song is called baby blue eyes, but I think it could work for Edward and Bella.**

**Chapter song is Baby Blue Eyes by A Rocket to the Moon**

Edward's POV

"Love, why won't you believe me when I tell you that you're the most beautiful thing I've seen?" Bella and I were sitting on the white couch in my living room. Thankfully, my parents, my sisters and my brothers and all left to go hunting, leaving the two of us alone.

"Because it doesn't make sense. You're the only one who's ever thought anything along those lines about me, so it's difficult to believe," she explained. I leaned closer and wrapped my arms around her slim waist as I kissed her temple softly.

"Trust me, most guys here would love if we weren't together. When I came back," she winced as if remembering what it was like when I left. "the many guys who were, and still are, enamored with you were _extremely_ disappointed that they were again left without a chance." She snorted and laid her head in the crook of my neck.

"Hmm, if you say so. But I don't pay attention to any other guys but you," she whispered in the curl of my ears. I could taste the smell of her on my tongue and it made my mouth water, but not because I thirsted for her blood. Quicker than she could comprehend, the two of us were lying on the couch with her on top of me. I used that opportunity to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, and she responded immediately. I flipped us around so that I was on top of her and I hooked her leg around my hip. I kept one hand on her hip and the other I pressed against the very lowest part of her lower back and held her to me. Sometimes it was difficult to believe that she was here in front of me; I thought that one day she would tire of me and leave me with nothing but my memories that seemed like a dream. But my heart would always swear by her beautiful brown eyes.

"Woot! Get some baby bro!" Emmett yelled. Of all people to find us in a compromising position…

"Edward…I um, I think I should get home now," Bella mumbled as she tried to straighten out her shirt.

"I'll drive you," I offered as I stood up after her. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"You do know I can drive myself right?" I nodded.

"I know. But I am a better driver than you, so I think that makes me a better man for not letting you do what you're prone to do. And I just want some more time to look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"Okay, make me gag!" Emmett yelled at the same time Alice gasped and aww-ed at how adorable we were.

As we walked out, she stumbled over the completely stable and flat ground, and it was only my arm around her waist that kept her upright.

"You always fall over something," I teased playfully.

"I only fall for you," she said sweetly as she looked up at me. I smiled and kissed her quickly.

"You always creep into my thoughts, you know that right?" I asked as we got in my car. She nodded. "And I'm always happy I'm the only one that can dance with you." She leaned over the center console to kiss me, and that was the only time I was ever happy to see her beautiful brown eyes close.

Baby, baby blue eyes  
>Stay with me by my side<br>'til the morning, through the night  
>Well baby, stand here holding my sides<br>Close your baby blue eyes  
>Every moment feels right<br>And I may feel like a fool  
>But I'm the only one dancing with you<p> 


	3. Kiss Me Slowly

**An: I'm baack! Let's just get straight to the AH/AU fluffiness**

**Chapter song is Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute**

Edward's POV

"Edward, I have to get home or else Charlie will kill both of us," Bella squealed as I pinned her to the bed again.

"Just stay with me, Bella! Then I can let you go and you just stay here for the night." She gave me a serious look and then stuck her tongue out at me.

"You'd just love that, Cullen. Wouldn't you?" Actually, yeah I'd love it. Bella and I were best friends, and we had been since we were in elementary school. All of our other friends thought that we would eventually get together. At first both of us had teased them and deny it. But now, I was falling in love with her, and she still made fun of our friends when they said we should get together. She slithered out from under me and made her way over to my bedroom door. I got up after her and stood by her against the door. The dim light cast our shadows against the wall, and somehow I knew it was now or never, because I could never want her more than I did at that exact moment. Almost subconsciously, we both started to lean in towards each other. We were inches apart and my hand grazed her cheekbone when she pulled away.

"I have to go," she said suddenly. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"Don't run away," I called out when she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She turned and ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"No, Edward, you don't understand. I have to leave," she called as she all but ran down the stairs to the front door. I wasn't going to let her get away one more damn time.

"Bella, why are you doing this? You must have known that this was going to happen. We've been friends forever," I told her as I slipped in front of the door so she couldn't leave.

"How did you _know_ this would happen, huh? We've dated other people. And you know that I loved Jacob," she yelled as she turned away from me. Her voice, which had been fine before, faltered when she said his name. They had been together for two years before he broke her heart by cheating on her with some slut down at La Push. The only love that she'd ever known had just walked away. She'd really been in love with him, and it was a group effort to fix her back to where she was before.

"Bella, I'm not that guy! You knew him for a week before you went out with him. You've known me almost your entire life," I reminded her gently as I came up behind her and turned her around so she was facing me. She obliged and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder.

"It's just…my whole life I've known one small town with small country roads. And, now that we're eighteen I have the chance to get away. And I know you do to. But I don't want us to get stuck here," she explained. I could feel the tears leaking out onto my t-shirt, and I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Even if we were together, you'd hate it?" I asked. She shrugged. "We're on the very edge of everything we've ever known. Let's just take it slow, okay?" She pulled away and gave me a half smile.

"I love you, Edward," she admitted with tears in her eyes. "and I've been trying to fight it because I didn't think that you would feel the same about me. And I'm not sure what this is going to be." I shook my head. How could she not see how hopelessly in love with her I was? I thought it was obvious even though I tried to hide it.

"Darling, if it's what you want then don't run away. Because I'm in love with you, too," I admitted. She smiled and hugged me. "I want to stay with you, whatever may happen. So just kiss me slowly," I told her.

And she did.

I'm not sure what this going to be,  
>But with my eyes closed all I see,<br>is the sky line through the window,  
>The moon above you and the streets below,<br>Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
>Taste your lips and feel your skin,<br>When the time comes baby,  
>Don't run, just kiss me slowly<p> 


	4. Arms

**An: Hey look! Two in one weekend! Umm, so this story really doesn't have a lot of views, and that kinda worries me. So tell people about it because I really care about this story and I hope others do to. I understand it's really short, but I can't really do anything about it without dragging it on with useless crap.**

**Chapter song is Arms by Christina Perri**

Bella's POV

I never thought that Edward would be the one that would love me. I mean, I figured that I would fall for him, just like every other girl. But I never thought he would be the one to hold me in his arms. We were in my bedroom, and those arms were currently wrapped around me. His lips brushed my forehead and I sighed and leaned into him.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" he asked quietly. I bit my lip. Sometimes I was happy that he couldn't read my mind, and this was one of those moments. But of course, he could still see right through the walls I put up.

"I was just thinking about how you're arms feel like home," I replied honestly. In response, he tightened those arms around my waist.

"I'm never going to understand you," he laughed. "Most humans are repulsed by my icy skin and yet you relish it?" He turned me around so I was on top of him and held my chin in his grasp. "What I wouldn't give to see into your mind, just once." I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Oh I don't think so," I replied. "you're much more interesting." He cocked and eyebrow and shifted underneath me.

"How so?" he asked as he kissed up and down my jaw. I shuddered a bit, but I worked to keep my voice steady.

"Well, I don't understand how you can be with someone as plain as I am," He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I put a finger over his lips to remind him to let me continue. "because it'd be easier for you to let me go, especially after all the times it seems like I waver." I frowned, but he kissed me quickly, encouraging me to continue. And I'm just happy you were there to catch me when I fell for you. You saved me, even though you didn't have to." He shifted the two of us so we were reclining against the headboard of my bed.

"You've saved me too, Bella," he told me in a hushed voice. "I never opened up until you literally stumbled into my life," he quipped. I frowned at him but let him continue. "I didn't want to let you in to see the truth at first. You're my first love, Bella. I'm 109, but I never really loved anyone the way that I love you." This time he was being serious. "And I never want to be without you ever again. When I left you before, it was the very blackest form of blasphemy." I tried not to wince, but it was involuntary. I covered his mouth with my own.

"Shh, I know why you did that. Now you need to stop beating yourself up about it," I whispered a few minutes later when I pulled away.

"Your arms are my home as well, love. I'm never leaving you," he told me. I smiled.

"So, now we're in agreement; Let's just never leave each other." He smiled and kissed me.

"Exactly."

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home <p>


End file.
